A God's Plaything
by KibaSin
Summary: Drugged by an unknown God, a game of cat and mouse ensues between two unlikely victims. [Hiei x Kagome]


**A God's Plaything**

 **By:** Kiba/KibaSin

 **Disclaimer:** No claims to Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho are made through the making of this fanfic.

 **Summary:** Drugged by an unknown God, a game of cat and mouse ensues between two unlikely victims.

 **Contest Entry Theme:** Catch Me If You Can; for The Deadliest Sin board

 **Rating:** M

* * *

Huffing, Hiei stepped into the portal. Annoyance rolled off him in waves, because he did not see the reason to constantly call upon him when there were three other fools the brat could order around. It was true that he could probably handle the situation the best, and walk away without any complications, but continuously killing lower class demons was not even a challenge.

They were all the same. They attacked without thinking, without strategy, and fell on the tip of his blade with ease. They were cut open and apart within moments because they lacked the speed, flexibility, and reflexes needed to dodge quick strokes of a sword. They died cursing him, spitting out foul names and promising revenge, but their soul would never remember such things after Koenma was done with them.

Yes, they were all the same, and killing the same thing over and over again lacked sport. That was what he wanted to spit in the demi-god's face, but knew that doing such a thing would only tighten the leash placed upon him. Only the detective could get away with such a thing and only get yelled at, and only because of his personality. Koenma would see such a thing from him as a threat and toss him into the nearest cell if he had the chance.

Stepping out of the portal and into the brat's office, Hiei turned his head slightly when the vortex closed behind him. He frowned, his train of thought stopping for a single second, as he wondered why Botan had not followed him. The reaper normally did, but he supposed she could be off _actually_ performing her duties. Or, she might be rushing off to annoy Yusuke while he was avoiding class, since she seemed to have some strange fascination with doing so.

A smirk tilted on Hiei's lips, as his next thought drifted through his mind. Maybe she was off _stalking_ Kurama, _again_. It had been hilarious when he first noticed the reaper's presence and realized what she was doing, but after a while it held so much more potential. He held a strong piece of blackmail in his hand just knowing what she was doing, since she hid her presence just well enough so Kurama would not notice. So, he planned to keep the information to himself until he needed it. There was no telling when a perfect opportunity would arise, but he was more than willing to wait for it just to get as much amusement out of the situation as he possibly could.

"Ah, there you are, Hiei," the brat's voice called.

Hiei turned his attention to the demi-god seated behind the large desk, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Koenma never used such a polite tone with him. He always demanded he be there, do his work, and be on his way after he reported in. And, personally, Hiei liked it that way. He had no wish to become civil with the one that turned him into a Reikai lapdog.

"Now," Koenma continued, shuffling around papers. "I've got a very special assignment for you today. I would have called in Kurama, as well, but Youko might have caused a few problems that we cannot have happening—"

He continued on with his little speech, but Hiei's suspicion—driven into him from years of fighting to stay alive—had already heightened his focus on the demi-god's form. And, though it was very subtle, he quickly found a flaw. One that told him the person before him was _not_ the demi-god Botan was supposed to take him to see.

That reaper could never get anything right.

The ward on the Jagan was burnt away in seconds, however, his potential opponent moved quicker. A wicked grin appeared on the demi-god's face, before it distorted and he twisted in upon himself. With his exit, a thick stream of smoke rushed out from the void he created, hitting Hiei directly in the face. He was forced to breath it in from the impact, and his pupils dilated when the substance hit his system.

Quietly, as the unknown substance began to work through his body, Hiei heard a voice in the back of his head. ` _I had hoped our meeting would end in a bang, hybrid. But, I never suspected that you'd find my out so quickly. You must be quite intelligent for a mortal_.'

Grabbing his throat, his body finally registered that he was beginning to suffocate. His need to survive drove his baser nature to the surface, and as he fell to his knees, his eyes darkened in color. The instinctual creature locked inside of him clawed to get free, snarling and fighting with the wish to live, and his throat opened up a bit as it grabbed onto a bit of control. He choked on in small amounts of oxygen, but it was not enough to save his life, forcing the beast to fight harder.

` _The more you fight, the sooner you'll die,_ ' the voice chuckled. Hiei almost wished he could reply, or at least command the Jagan to tap into the other's mind. However, his body was struggling with survival, while his mind struggled to keep himself in control. ` _And though I'd very much like to see that happen, I have other plans for you._ '

His throat closed up once more, and he almost felt the need to kill himself before he died such a humiliating death. However, he did not get the chance to press his claws into his neck and do so. His beast, in a desperate attempt, broke free of the hold he had upon it, and drove his conscious into the back of his mind. And, when it happened, he sucked in a breath as his throat opened back up without a problem.

Eyes ablaze, the beast inspected his new surroundings. A growl left his throat, as he turned his crimson eyes toward the vortex that opened up at his side. Instinctively he knew what it was, what its purpose was, but he took a quick step away from the swirling black portal.

A scent hit his nose, though, and something triggered a response from him. A burn raced through his body, and though he did not even know what he was looking for, he raced straight into the swirling black mass. The need to find the pleasant smell was strong, and nothing would stop him from finding it.

Quietly, again, the voice broke into his mind. The beast did not notice for the most part, but in the back of his mind, it spoke. ` _Just wait until you see her, hybrid. I'm sure you'll get a pleasant surprise_.'

* * *

Pulling the bowstring tight, she released the arrow, and watched as it hit the center of the target she was aiming for. She smiled at the feat, because it had taken her quite some time before she was able to do it, and she was proud to say that she now could. She could hit the center _almost_ each and every time, and had worked hard to be able to do so.

With practiced ease, Kagome pulled another arrow the quiver at her side, and notched it into her bow. She pulled the bowstring back until she felt the full tension, and released the second arrow. It shot forward through the air, hitting the target just a little off center. She smiled, though, because even that would be a direct hit with most of the opponents she was forced to face.

Finally, allowing the bow to lower until it was at her side, Kagome decided that her days training had come to an end. She had fired too many arrows already, and she did not want to be unprepared in case a demon decided to try and sneak up on her. Of course, she noticed that there were not as many demons in the future, but that did not mean she did not feel a spike in energy every once in a while. She knew that there was a powerful demon out there, somewhere, and she was going to be prepared in case it came to find her.

Picking up the quiver, Kagome turned on her heels and went to begin traveling back to the shrine her family lived on. However, as she took her first step, a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Oh," she mumbled softly, correcting her footing. She shook her head at the sensation, wondering what had brought it on. She had not used any of her energy, so it was odd that she would suddenly have such a feeling wash over her.

Shaking her head, trying to clear it of the sudden weakness, Kagome realized that she felt a strong energy off in the distance. A demon. She shook her head again when she realized it, but the feeling that had settled there would not go away. She felt faint, and her energy rose in response to the strange occurrence.

A sharp pain shot through her skull so suddenly that Kagome almost doubled over. She grabbed onto the nearest tree, placing her hand over her forehead. She thought for a moment the demon might be attacking her, but it made no sense, because her energy should be attacking it in return. The demon should have died simply from the connection, her energy swarming along it to take out the demon, which meant there was something else wrong with her.

` _Don't worry so much about it, miko_.'

The voice entered her mind so suddenly that she almost jumped. _Almost_ , because that demon was moving at a very fast pace and she did not have time to show the weakness that was swarming through her body. Not only that, but she was more concerned with the pain that pierced through her head again. It could be the factor that lost her, her life.

` _You're such a stubborn girl,_ ' the voice continued. ` _But I'm afraid that I've already set the pieces in motion. You can't fight it for much longer._ ' A chuckle. ` _Especially with what happens when the two I've_ infected _are brought together_.'

The pain in her head was becoming too much to bear, and she almost fainted. However, gaining a bit of strength, she allowed her energy to burst forth and managed to fight off the need to black out. She panted afterward, knowing she would not be able to do it again, and wondered what exactly the voice had meant. It was clear that it was the reason she was suddenly so weak, but how.

"W-what's happening?" she asked the darkness of the forest surrounding her. There was no reply, only another sharp jab of pain in her mind, followed by a spike in the demonic energy close by. She began to hyperventilate, knowing her end was near, and looked up with glazed eyes when the demon finally appeared in her line of sight.

A strong scent drifted up into her nose, and her mind went blank.

Oddly, her eyes fogged over with a red haze, as the pain finally faded away. A deep seeded need replaced it, and she knew instinctively what she wanted. She knew the male before her could give it to her, but she would not give it up without a fight. She would never give it up without a fight, because not just any male deserved what she had to offer. So, she hissed low between her teeth, telling the male exactly what he needed to know.

Because she knew there was nothing else he wanted from the way he smelled. And, oh, how good he smelled. Somewhere, in the back of her head, she knew she could not smell such a thing before. However, to be able to delight in such a thing now was positively wonderful and she almost considered giving him what he wanted. _But_ , she was not willing to give up something so precious to her without the other earning it, so how he smelled really did not matter in the end.

It was only an added bonus.

He growled deep in his chest, his crimson eyes darkening in color. He accepted her challenge, wanting what she was willing to let him earn. But, she did not know that he would be the one to win. He _would_ get what he wanted, and then she would writhe beneath him in passion. For that was truly what he wanted, what she understood, and his need to get it kept the beast in control.

A thin trail of smoke rose from his mouth, as the female hissed again, disappearing into the forest. His eyes watched as she blended into the darkness, newly formed claws slicing into a tree to try and ward him off. However, her defenses did not scare him, and he was determined to fight until his final breath to retrieve the scent she gave off.

As was appropriate for their little game, he waited. His job was to catch her, while hers was to keep him at bay. It was an ancient dance, one that required he wait for a small amount of time, but once it had gone by, he raced into the forest after her.

Her speed was impressive. It registered in his mind that it was odd, considering the way she smelled, but it did not deter him. The oddness in her smell was what forced him to put one foot in front of the other, stopping once in a while to sniff along a plant she had brushed by. The clever little female had created forks, racing off in one direction and retracing her steps to go another way, trying to throw him off.

Growling beneath his breath, he picked up speed. She might be fast, but she would not be able to outrun him. The beast had yet to find one that could outrun him, and the female would be no different. And, just as he knew, the faint outline of her racing through the trees came into focus.

Gaining on her, his crimson eyes widened a bit when she rotated on her heel and raced away from him. He was quick to do the same, smirking when he realized he had only lost a few yards. It was easily gained back, and the strong scent of her wafted up into his nose when the tips of her hair came close enough to slap him in the face. His eyes darkened at the smell, his blood pumping wildly and the burn beneath his skin demanding he take her.

Knowing what he wanted was near, the beast reached out his hand to grab her by the arm. He was so close, for it would only take a moment to force her into submission. A moment, and then the prize would be his for the taking. That delightful scent would be his to rule, and he would be quick to teach her never to run again. Though, the knowledge that she was so easy to catch did flash through his mind, because it was clear she would not be worth keeping, delightful scent or not.

The beast was quite surprised, though, when she dropped beneath his hand. He was unable to stop in that same moment, as the female propped her shoulder into the air, snagged his shirt, and flung him into the nearest tree. His back hit hard, and he heard the tree crack beneath the force, as his eyes watched the cunning little female disappear once more.

Hitting the ground, he shook his head. He stood slowly, eyes narrowing while his lip rose to reveal his fang. The female had tricked him. She had allowed him close enough that he could not stop, but he growled more at himself than her. He had been too caught up in her scent to think about jumping away or quickly racing in another direction. And now that he knew her little trick, it would not happen again.

Popping his knuckles, the beast swept back into the forest. The foliage blurred around him, while his sharp eyes scanned the area for the female's fleeing form. He had, without a doubt, given her enough time to gain quite some distance. That was easily dealt with, though, considering she had been so easy to catch up to the first time. It was that scent—that delicious scent that he wanted to bathe himself in—that, the beast knew, could allow the female to win their little game.

Again, it took him only a limited amount of time to track the female down. She turned her head to listen for his footsteps, zigzagging through the trees, but he was upon her before she could have done a thing. He grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her to a stop, and was foiled once again when the female twisted in his grasp, racking her deadly claws up the front of his shirt. She narrowly missed his nose, as he released her and back away, giving her a single moment to begin running.

A moment she took.

Discarding the useless material hanging from his shoulders, the beast hissed. His mind was clouded with only the thought of the prize, the strange scent of the female filling his thoughts, and he decided to use another strategy. One quickly came to mind, and his clouded mind decided it would do for the moment.

Racing in between the trees, the beast quickly fell into step not far from where the female ran. He glanced at her, noticing that her eyes had fallen upon him, before he picked up speed. His claws snapped out to the side in the next instance, slicing deep into the bark of a thin tree. The tree gave way without trouble, and toppled in the direction he wished it to as the palm of his hand collided with the rough bark.

The tall tree crashed into the ground, the sound echoing in his ears, and forced the female to make a decision. At her speed, she flung herself into the air, jumping over the tree as it fell. A smirk came to the beast's face, as he flashed into her line of sight, and snagging her by the arm once again. The female snarled, claws ready for the onslaught, but his speed gave him the advantage, even in the air.

He grabbed her arm once more, avoiding her other by mere centimeters, and quickly twisted it behind her back. She cried out, whimpering lightly, when he slammed her face into the ground. Her whimpering faded, though, and deep growls resonated from her chest as she tried to escape. He merely growled back at her, leaning down to sink his fangs lightly into her neck, and threatened her until she stilled.

This was his moment. He had caught the little bitch and she would be his. So, he spread her using a knee, and stilled when the full scent of her drifted into his nose. His eyes darkened further, the odd aroma coming from her flesh causing his loins to burn with the need to rut with her. It was much stronger than he had ever felt, he knew, but as he lifted her hips from the ground, he really did not care.

His claws made quick work of her clothing. The thick red and white material settled on the ground beneath her in seconds, before he allowed his hands to roam across her flat stomach. She was so smooth. So soft, and he knew he was going to delight in his prize. That was his only thought, though the beast realized with a thick snarl that the female had yet to stop growling. She had yet to submit fully, but he would change that.

The damn cloth settled upon his flesh fell away, before he returned to touching the stubborn bitch. His snarl had risen above the volume of hers, and he sank his fangs a bit deeper into the back of her neck, but she refused to give in. She refused to give herself fully, despite the pounding of her blood and the thick wetness that had formed between her smooth, beautiful thighs. She refused, and it delighted him to know that he was still trying to catch her.

The ancient dance, carved so deep into his blood from the centuries, demanded he show her which of them was dominant. It demanded he prove to the bitch beneath him that he would please her, and continue to please her in the future. That he would be a good mate to her, despite the fact such a thought had never crossed his mind before. And having it written so deeply into his instinctual mind, he was more than willing.

* * *

 _This lemon has been removed for this site. If you would like to read it in full, please visit another where I post._

* * *

Their dance was long, far longer than he would have liked, for the stubborn bitch refused to give into him so easily. His instinct to dominate and control rose to the surface, refusing to let her go once he had caught her, and it was that fiery spirit she exposed that demanded more from him. More than such a simple rut. She had proven her worth, and he would give her the pleasure and commitment that she deserved. That delightful scent wafting from her skin would allow no less when from the beast. It ensnared his mind so thoroughly that he locked onto her slender neck where his mark would settle and lunged when the time came. His fangs sank deep into that vulnerable vein, tearing into it and forcing her blood to spill into his mouth, and that scent hit him forcefully in the face.

Crying out, the female rose up as her control snapped once more. Her fangs sank into his neck with ease, hunting for that delicious life liquid, and she sucked as much as she could get down her throat. It settled in her stomach, burning there, and the energy drifting between them completed the bond she had just formed. She continued to drink, feeling the small droplets of his blood dripping from between her lips and onto her chest, knowing that their bond would only be stronger.

Distantly, a laugh broke through the silence that settled around them.

The beast snarled, pulling his fangs roughly from the wound he had created, as he came once more. His hips jerked wildly, and deep inside his mind he was pleased to have created such a bond with such a female. Despite his state, the beast could think of no other female that had ever been so stubborn, pushed so far, and he liked his because of that fact alone.

Finally, whining, the female pulled away from him. Her tongue lapped at the thick droplets of blood rising from his wound, trying not only to get as much as she possible could, but also to close it up. Her actions caused him to do the same, gently cleaning the area he had bloodied. His attention focused there, his feral state having yet to pass, while that strange scent surrounding her seemed to settle.

* * *

Seeming to glide along the ground, a stunningly beautiful man stepped from between the trees. His brilliant colored eyes gazed upon the couple wrapped around one another. They lay upon the forest floor, uncaring of the ruined clothing or rough terrain beneath them, and the beautiful man smiled. It was exactly as he imagined it, and his smile could have told the world his pleasure.

Despite his beauty, as the man moved closer to the couple, his eyes told another story. They darkened the closer he got, the underlying mischief portraying an entirely different message than his appearance. They told of a world filled with chaos, and revolved around his skill and power to do so. They told of a world constantly trying to look underneath the underneath, and showed that he could make such a world if he so wished.

Just as he had manipulated the two before him.

Dragging his long, curled fingers through the air, the beautiful man called forth the magic that could have kept them both in a demon like state for eternity. It drifted slowly from their bodies, taking on the appearance of green smoke, and twisted into a perfect circle when it settled in his hand. He closed his hand around the shape, and it vanished without a trace. The magic was gone, the drug purged from their system, and he knew that now the real fun would begin.

His smile twisted, deformed, until the stunningly beautiful man's appearance seemed almost human. His heavenly qualities tried desperately to leak through that smile, but the evil settled in his features was far too great. His true nature was finally seen, as he turned on his heel and walked away. A trial of light followed him, the faint glow brightening the forest and tricking those that might think the beautiful man was good.

* * *

"Oh my…"

The annoying voice pierced into his pounding head, and Hiei grunted.

Again, the annoying voice called, "Hiei, I really think you should get up. I mean, I never thought to see you in this type of situation, but…"

Pressing himself closer to the warmth at his side, he tried to fight off that annoying sound. It bounced around in his head, causing his throbbing headache to ache terribly, and he growled.

"Oh," the voice gulped, "on second thought, considering your lack of clothing, I think you should probably stay where you are. I wouldn't want to offend your mate because of such a thing, after all."

The term forced him into awareness, and the hybrid snapped open his eyes. However, the last thing he expected to come face to face with was the large mounds of flesh he had apparently pressed himself into sometime in the night. His instinctual mind pressed forward, demanding he suck one of those pert nipples into his mouth, but he fought off the urge. He might be able to almost taste that pebbled flesh rolling around on his tongue, but he would be damned if he did such a thing.

Especially with Botan nearby, if the voice was anything to go by.

Leaning back, Hiei's eyes scanned the woman lying in his arms. He was surprised with how pretty she was, considering she _was_ a human. But, his eyes were quickly drawn away from the beautiful features set into such a peaceful appearance. His darker half pushed his focus away, and he almost recoiled when he caught sight of the mark. There was simply no way he could have—there was no possible _reason_ he would have linked himself to a human female.

"Oh, you're awake," Hiei's eyes snapped at Botan, as she sighed in relief. "Koenma-sama has been frantic all day. We found him locked in a closet, you know, and the first thing he wanted was for us to find you." Botan blushed, "I just never thought I'd find you like—like _this_."

Growling, Hiei glared at the reaper. Now seemed like the perfect time to bring forth his piece of information, though it would be such a waste. The way she was staring, though, caused a part of him to spit and hiss, demanding he rip out those eyes that stared so shamelessly. "Remove your gaze from my person," he finally snapped.

"O-oh," Botan stuttered, turning her oar in the air. She had not wanted to be caught staring, especially since Koenma had spoken so highly of the woman Hideaki had planned to use—and had apparently succeeded in using. The woman could burn a soul to a crisp with a single touch of her hand if she ever harnessed her power completely, and personally Botan did not want to be the person that pushed her that far.

Scowling, Hiei glanced at that marking upon her neck once more. His body was pressed to touch it, lick it, and simply caress it as a whimpered in delight. However, he quickly pushed down that need, because he would be damned if he was ever caught doing such a thing. Especially in front of the annoying reaper floating not far away—who really should be doing something other than simply hovering in that spot.

"Um, Hiei—" Botan began.

"Why don't you make yourself useful?" His question sounded more like a statement, as he glared at her back once more.

"Are you saying—" she almost turned her head, when he cut her off once more.

"This woman and I are in need of clothing," Hiei growled.

As it clicked in her head, Botan nodded. "Oh, yes, I suppose I could go get those for you," she said. Then, when a portal appeared at her side, Botan disappeared from sight.

With her gone, Hiei turned his eyes back to the woman in his grasp. He did not know why he would not let go of her, but he supposed it was because of that stupid mark. One that, if he had had any say in it would never have appeared on her skin in any other situation. One that, if he had anything to say about it, would be removed as soon as he got to the Reikai. He knew Koenma had the means to do so, and he would demand he use those methods to rid him of the weak wench.

Reaching up to grab her shoulder, Hiei shook her perhaps a little too roughly. His feelings toward the situation did not help, he supposed, but he really did not care what the human thought when she awoke.

"H-huh?" She was startled, sitting up in his grasp the best she could, as her eyes scanned the surroundings. A dark blush began to form on her cheeks when the wind blew, as she finally noticed she was naked, and then she caught sight of him glaring up at her. And, unfortunately for his poor ears, she screamed.

Quickly, Hiei pressed his hand over her mouth. In a dark tone, though his beast growled at him for using it, he said, "Do not do that again, girl."

Her blush darkened, and he allowed his hand to slip away. She blinked rapidly, while she tried to cover herself up. "I-I'm really sorry, it's just, well, you're—and I'm—and," she tried to say. Then, sighing, she said, "I'm sorry."

And, of course, the fates were still against him. Before he could even explain the situation to her, and state very clearly that soon she would not have to see him _ever_ again, Botan popped back into the scene.

"Oh, you're awake, Kagome-sama!" Botan smiled. She made sure to keep her eyes on the woman's face, as she dropped the clothing onto Hiei's head. "I'm so glad! Koenma-sama had worried that Hideaki-sama's spell might have hurt you, because that devilish God is always pulling such dirty tricks."

"Uh," Kagome mumbled, as the hybrid pressed the sundress into her hands, "I'm fine, really. I just have a slight headache."

"Well, actually," Botan smiled sadly, "you've ended up with a lot more than a headache, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"That demon over there," Botan pointed to where Hiei now stood, fully dressed, "is your—"

"Hold your tongue, reaper," Hiei snarled. His eyes flashed a deep crimson, and quickly focused on the young woman.

"Hey!" she huffed. "She was only trying to help, you don't have to snap at her."

The fire in the woman's voice caused his instincts to rise, and he growled at her. It took a moment, but he was rather surprised when she instinctively put her head down in submission. He blinked at her in curiosity, wondering how much had happened the night before, but decided to ignore it. His curiosity was never a good thing, and he doubted it would help the situation any.

"Maybe we should just get going," Botan suggested. She chuckled nervously, "After you get dressed, of course, Kagome-sama."

Another thing that bothered Hiei was the reason Botan continued to call her lady. He doubted the woman was anything special, which just meant the reaper was doing it out of pity. And the fact that she might be doing it because she wanted to make the other woman feel better made him growl low in his chest. His mate did not need pity, especially not from—he quickly halted that train of thought, because he was _not_ going to be caught in that woman's web.

After the woman was dressed, Hiei snapped, "Open a portal."

Scowling, Botan mockingly saluted, "Right away!"

"I suggest not doing that." Hiei's attention was quickly drawn to the woman once more, as her harsh tone washed over his ears. His beast delighted in the defense, while he found it odd. He might be linked to the woman, but it should not be strong enough yet to make her change in such a way. There was simply no way a human female could have made the bond that strong, no matter who they were.

"Kagome-sama?" Botan asked quietly.

Her beautiful sapphire eyes glared holes into the reaper, as she hissed, "Unless you want something bad to happen to you."

Shaking his head, Hiei stepped into the portal and found himself on the other side. The woman quickly followed him, and after her Botan, who remained floating with her head down. However, Hiei paid them both no mind, as he marched up to the demi-god's desk. "Koenma."

Koenma was startled, not having noticed them arrive. "Oh, thank goodness!" he cried. "I was afraid that bastard Hideaki's spell might have done something to you both. Oh, and Kagome-sama, I am so sorry about all of this. I truly did not think that Hideaki would go to such measures to pay you back for that little mishap all those years ago."

"I understand," the woman said, biting her lip. It was actually a rather cute gesture, though Hiei's thoughts were quickly pulled into the thought of tugging that plump lip into his own mouth. It would be such a shame to ruin it, but if it had to be ruined, he wanted to be the one to do it.

 _Damn it_ , he snarled.

"Koenma," Hiei growled, drawing the toddler's attention back to himself. "You will give us the spell to remove a mating mark."

"Mating mark?" Koenma asked slowly. His eyes were huge and round, as disbelief colored his features. Then, just as slow as his voice, his face turned pale and he dropped back into his chair. "A mating mark? Oh, dear—"

"Well?" Hiei demanded.

"Well," Koenma gulped. Either he was afraid for his life or he did not like the news he was about to give. "I am afraid you have become the plaything of a God." He raised his hand to continue, "And, because you were controlled by a God's magic, the spell we have will do you no good. Hideaki has waited years in order to pay back Kagome-sama, and he would not have overlooked such a factor. So, his magic will destroy the spell, no matter how many times we try it on you."

Hiei, in angry, turned to glare at the woman, and she quickly dropped her head down. The response she gave settled his anger for a moment, but he pushed aside the feeling of pleasure. "And why," he hissed, "exactly would a God want to repay this woman?"

"You haven't been told?" Koenma blinked in surprise. "I had expected Botan to be praising her all the way here, but I suppose we can't have everything we want."

"Get to the point," Hiei frowned.

"Kagome traveled through time for about two years, constantly going back five hundred years in order to fix a time paradox. She didn't know it at the time, but she had become my father's plaything since the day she was born," Koenma began. "Anyway, she went back in order to stop a shape-shifting hanyou named Naraku and to destroy the Shikon no Tama. After the battle, she ascended, and Hideaki was one of the first to visit her—" Koenma stopped, turning to the woman. "Perhaps you should finish, Kagome-sama."

She nodded, blushing a little as she pulled on the sundress she was wearing. Hiei thought it was because of nerves, but his pride knew it was because of when his gaze settled upon her. "Oh, well, Hideaki-sama came to me and wanted me to be the one that bore his child. He was so charming, so kind, but the way he demanded it, like I was some piece of property, made me decide to decline his offer. I didn't and _don't_ want to be seen as a possession, but my refusal to have his child made Hideaki-sama furious. And he promised to make my life as miserable as he could once he got the chance."

And, Hiei finished for her, in the process the bastard had also made his life miserable.

"I'm really sorry, again, that you got caught up into this," she smiled sadly. "I don't even know your name, and I never expected for Hideaki-sama to actually go through with his plan. He was such a sweet man once you looked beyond the nature of his soul, and I thought that maybe—maybe he would be kind enough to not involve anyone else."

"Oh, his name is—" Koenma started.

"Hiei." He decided that he should start on even ground, though he wanted to cut the God, Hideaki, into tiny pieces. He wanted to slaughter him, and watch as the blood spilled onto the ground beneath them.

"Kagome," she introduced herself, bowing her head. "Higurashi Kagome."

Sighing, Hiei allowed himself a moment to look at her. She _was_ very pretty, for a human, and those deep blue eyes were rather exotic. Her hair was not cut into that silly little bob that human female's liked to wear, and she was not covering her face with powders. She was a natural beauty, and he had to admit she filled out that little dress Botan had found just right. The very thought brought a small smirk to his face, since his thoughts quickly turned toward those that often worked with him.

Youko, the spirit fox trapped inside of Kurama, was sure to kick the bucket when he caught sight of her. The fox's desire for beautiful things was annoying for the most part, especially with all the teasing, but the fact that he such a treasure was sure to pull tightly at his chain.

"Right," Koenma coughed, catching their attention. "Now that that is settled," his tone slightly decreased, "I do have another mission for you, Hiei. Hideaki apparently caught word of it, and that is the reason you were called in yesterday. But—"

The degrading tone, since the toddler never could keep a civil one with him while demanding he do as he was told, was probably what made Kagome snap. She seemed unable to help herself, as she growled, "I'm afraid, _Koenma_ , that I do not like your tone of voice. If you cannot speak civilly, then there is absolutely no reason for one to even _think_ about going on this mission you're talking about."

Koenma stuttered, nearly falling out of his chair. "B-but, Kagome-sama, you must understand. Hiei is a—"

"I don't really care," she scowled. Her hand was beginning to glow lightly, making Hiei wonder if it was because of when she was ascended. "Whatever he has done in the past is clearly being repaid, and you have no right to treat him the way you are. So, you will either pull your act together or you will find yourself very, very hurt."

Hiei watched her, silently, as Koenma tried to plead his case. It was odd to have a female defend him, and even odder with how he felt about it. But, his instinctual mind was pleased with the spirit she showed, though he assumed some of it had to come from his blood from the way Koenma was acting. His instinctual mind knew about the fire that burned through her veins, the stubbornness that could leak through, and it was very pleased with the development.

But, though Hiei could not remember the chase or the pleasure he had gained, he knew that though his mate had been basically handed to him on a silver platter, he would be chasing her wild spirit in the future. And that made his eyes darkened.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Note:** It... it came to my attention today, as I was going through and reading every piece of Hiei/Kagome I could find, that I never posted this story here on this site when I wrote it back in 2008! I am SO AWFUL! But, here it is! Finally. Hah!

 _KibaSin_


End file.
